The Job
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Lucy takes on a job on her birthday, it seemed simple enough and provided her a diamond key. Only she didn't know that she'd end up in a whole different place. Now she has to learn about vending machines ! Joking (not really) she has to learn to cope and find out who sent her there in the first place! Join her on her adventures in Ikebukuro
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one :**_

_**The day I regret**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

I sighed as I sat down in front of the bar and began waiting for Mira to come ask me what I wanted.

Placing my hand on my face and leaning on it I decided to think about what's been happening the past year.

Nothing's changed much, at least in my eyes. I'm still a part of team Natsu and I still struggle to pay my rent every month...well I have been training this year since my goal is to become an S-class mage. I did get stronger thanks to the training but to me things haven't changed...I like it that way.

The training I did was mostly in my free time which was a lot considering most of us have our own social life. I learned different spells from magic books that we found in the old Fairy Tail library, Mira gave them to me when I told her I wanted to get stronger and that I've been training with my spirits.

She gave me different books. Basic element, healing, magic tricks, illusions and even a book on caster celestial magic which I am so grateful for. Now I can fight better instead of just depending on my spirits...I still depend on them a lot though considering I don't like fighting.

Enough about me.

Natsu and Lisanna started hanging out more but aren't dating, just friends. Biggest lie ever, I ship them.

Gray's love life is complicated or became complicated ever since the guild voted on the person they think he should date. Juvia, Lucy, Cana and even Mira was on the list making Juvia become more insecure and start calling EVERYONE love rivals (She even calls girls who already have a boyfriend love rival!)

Erza and Jellal are now steady. They're like a bipolar couple, one minute they're like shy classmates and the next they're so intimate you can't help but blush like hell.

Carla and take a wild guess...Pantherlily are now an exceed couple! No joke, the two make an interesting couple. It gets weird when the two of them start talking about kiwi's

Happy was heartbroken, I comforted him though. He's now his cheerfull self again and has been hanging around me alot lately to give NaLi some alone time.

Mira, Laxus and Freed are still in a love triangle.

Elfman and Ever are sort of an unoficial couple

"Hey there Lucy, you're here early!" Mira kindly smiled at me

I blinked and sheepishly smiled at her realizing I've been staring off in space

"I came to give you some of the books I borrowed back" I explained

She shook her head "No it's okay, keep them."

"Really!?" I excitedly asked

She nodded "A little birthday gift" she winked at me

"Birthday? OH! I forgot about today...I have nothing planned out" I sighed

How could I forget my own birthday?

Mira giggled "We're having a party today in your favour"

I looked at her in shock and then noticed the other members smiling at me, I felt my eyes watering up from joy as I grinned "Thank you minna!" I beamed at them

"Luce!" I turned around to see Natsu and the gang

Happy dashed towards me (flew) and I wrapped him in a hug

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed

"Thank you" I smiled at him

"So we're going on a job together!" Natsu exclaimed

I looked at Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla who nodded.

"Can Liz tag along?" Natsu asked with puppy dog eyes

"Sure, the more the merrier" I grinned at him

I was then crushed in a death hug by Erza "Happy birthday Lucy, here" she said as she handed me a box

"Why would you buy this...?" I asked holding up a really seductive pair of panties

"You don't like it?" She asked as she deflated

"I LOVE IT!" I exclaimed and everyone in the guild sighed in relief

"Good, now go and pick a job. Not a long one though since there's your party later on" Erza said with a smile

"Finaly, now I have to pick a high paying one for rent!" I exclaimed as I felt my eyes become stars

"Same old Lucy" the whole guild muttered

I innocently grinned at them as I made my way over to the request board

Magical Show? Nope~

Treasure Hunt? Not interested

Monster Hunt? Nope, we'll end up destroying everyone's homes

Waitress? Too easy

I sighed seeing no interesting ones until my eyes landed on one strange job

_Spread out guilds in other places!_

_Detail : There's this place where there aren't any guilds _

_Spread your guild name there._

_If you accept please just place a drop of your blood on 'this'_

_Reward :_

_800.000.000 + Diamond celestial key_

"A diamond key!?" I exclaimed in pure interest

"I don't know Lu-chan, something seems off" Levy said

"I know" I calmly said but then I was star strucked "But a diamond key!" I whined with childish interest

The whole guild shook their heads at my antics

"Let them take it, if something goes wrong we'll come and help them" Laxus said

I smiled at him "Thanks Laxus-nii!"

"Don't call me that, baka!" he yelled

I giggled

Oh I forgot to mention the fact that I went on a job with Laxus and the others, right? Well they needed a celestial mage to go with them and I happened to be around. We had to close off a gate linking with Earthland and another world together. Most exciting yet dangerous month ever. We all became close during that one month and a group of guys were hitting on me. Laxus pretended to be my big brother so ever since I just called him 'nii'. I see Mira as a big sister so if she and Laxus starts dating I'd have seen him as a big brother anyways.

"Let bunny girl do the job, it's her business" Gajeel boredly said standing next to us

I could see that he was busy analyzing the job himself and smiled at him

"Seems easy" Gajeel huffed

"See Levy? No worries!" I assured her

She gave me a half convinced smile

I bit on my thumb hard enough so it would bleed

Team Natsu stood near me as I placed my thumb on the 'this'

"I feel sleepy" Happy said with a yawn

I looked at him as he passed out

Soon everyone in the guild were yawning and falling asleep

"Huh? What's going on!?" I yelled

I began shaking Happy but then felt really sleepy too

"Oh no...I can't fall asleee..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two :**_

_**Plunged into another perspective**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

I groaned as I clutched my head feeling oddly cold. The light was so strong that I closed my eyes back the moment I had opened them

"What...happened..?" I asked outloud

Then I remembered about the events of yesterday and opened my eyes.

I brought my hands close to my face to help myself but then shrieked

I looked at my hands

They were smaller than they should be making me quickly stand up, but then my clothes fell down making me blush. Looking around I was in a sort of park and was thankful that there's no one around. Everything seemed different but I shrugged it off

Deciding to fix my clothing situation first I grabbed my keys and ingnored the diamond one as I held out Virgo's key.

"Open a gate to the maiden, Virgo!" I exclaimed

Just like always Virgo appeared in a puff of smoke making me sigh in relief.

She bowed "How may I be of service, prin-" she blinked at me

"Hime, I know it is rude of me to ask..but why is your appearance that of a child between the age of seven to ten?" she asked

I sighed "I don't know! There was this job that I accepted, I felt sleepy and woke up just now!" I explained

"I suppose you need some clothes?" she asked

I nodded "Yes,please"

My voice was so different! She nodded and went back to the spirit world

Not even a second later she was back making me really really grateful to her!

"Is this to your liking, hime?" she asked holding up a light-blue hoodie, white shirt, short blue shorts, pink and white stripped knee-length socks and brown ankle boots

"Perfect!" I cried in joy quickly changing into them.

Of course Virgo helped me considering I'm not used to using my child body again.

"How does it look?" I asked with a grin

Her lips tugged up a bit (you have to look really close) "It suits you hime, I suggest you call out Cancer-san to assist you with your hair" she said

It was when she mentioned it that I felt my hair was longer . I noticed the long strands covering my face and how my hair reached mid-back. I placed my finger on my chin in thought

"This is weird...though if I was caught up in a spell to make me revert back in my child form then my hair is supposed to revert in that way too, right? So the magic was probably used on my body only explaining why I still have all my memories and my mental state." I pondered out loud

I blushed in embarrassment when I noticed Virgo was still there

She tilted her head in confusion "Is it punishment time?"

I sweat dropped "No, you can go now" I dismissed her

I then took out Cancer's key and summoned him

"What kind of hairstyle would you like today? -ebi" he asked not even bothering asking why I'm a kid again

I smiled in gratitude at him for this, that's why I like him. He's the go with the flow kid of spirit and yet so reliable.

"Would you cut the strands covering my face for me? Also a style that will match my look" I asked

He nodded

"Done-ebi" he said holding out a hand mirror

My bangs were the same as usual and my hair was braided. I nodded in approval and Cancer left.

"Okay Lucy, clothes are done. Now I need to figure out where I am" I sighed looking down

I saw my old clothes along with my bag which was filled with the books I was supposed to give Mira back. I stuffed my old clothes in the bag and then slung it over my shoulder.

'Time to head out' I thought as I began walking

I noticed that other people began walking around too

* * *

><p>"What..is that?" I quietly asked<p>

Four wheels, moving. It didn't seem to run on magic and it looked like an advanced version of the vehicle Edolas Natsu used, I have to read up on that later then. If this place has a library.

The streets all had weird signs, lights and the buildings were all...different.

I felt nervous not knowing anything as I continued walking. Of course I looked like an idiot because I kept looking at everything.

"What's this...?" I asked

In front of me stood a huuge metalic box.

I heard someone chuckle next to me "It's a vending machine"

I looked over to see a middle aged man with brown hair wearing a suit

"V-vending machine..?" I asked

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked

I shook my head "I actualy got here today" I said as I sheepishly smiled while rubbing my neck

He took out his wallet and grabbed a few coins. He placed it in the vending machine and pressed a button. I of course stared at everything he did in curiousity. A can came out of the machine and he held it out to me

"A machine which dispenses items such as snacks, beverages, alcohol, cigarettes, lottery tickets, cologne, consumer products, and even gold and gems to customers automatically, after the customer inserts currency. That's a vending machine" he said with a kind smile

I smiled back at him as I took the can "Thank you for explaining it to me"

He waved me off as he began walking away, but then stopped and turned around with a grin. "Welcome to Ikebukuro missy!" he exclaimed

I nodded and waved as he left

"Ikebukuro,huh?" I asked looking at the can

Coca-cola

I slowly opened it and jumped back in surprise at the noise it makes when I opened it. I slowly brought it close to my mouth and took a shy sip.

I spat it out "This tastes weird..." I mumbled as I brought it back to my mouth

'Not bad...but weird. Weird? No, different. It tastes different from what I'm used to...is this different good or bad? I wonder if there's strawberry milkshake in that vending machine'

These thoughts were in my head as I continued walking.

People kept chatting around me but I felt alone. I felt lonely, I didn't realize the reason yet as I continued to walk in the crowds.

A funny thought went in my head making me giggle

"I wonder how Natsu would react to a vending machine..?" I wondered

And then it hit me.

I was alone. I felt lonely despite being in the middle of countless of people

Why?

Because I don't know where Fairy Tail is

I quickly looked at my hand only to see that it was missing. My pride , my joy...my Fairy Tail mark was missing. I felt tears streaming down my face and quickly wiped them away.

I sniffed remembering the job

"I..just have to finish it, right?" I asked looking up at the sky

I didn't know who I was trying to talk to but I did it anyways

"Right" I nodded to myself as I continued walking

Little did I know at that time...that I wouldn't be returning to Fiore, that the place I was in would force me to do things I'd regret, that I'd meet dangerous people and mostly I didn't know how important I'd be in the future.

The person who brought me here still hasn't shown up yet afterall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three : **_

_**The kind hearted fairy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

In a blink of an eye the day turned into night. I had nowhere to go and I didn't mind at all, however a certain someone did...

"Lucy,please!"

I sighed looking at Leo "Sure, I won't spend the night outside on the streets" I said

He sighed in relief pushing up his glasses "Now please get off that 'railing'" he said

Yes I was currently sitting on a railing looking at the streets figuring out exactly how things worked.

"Chigau!" I childishly exclaimed (No!)

He went on his knees "That's too cute but...no, I can't say no but...It's my duty to protect you!" he kept repeating things like that making me shake my head

"Sorry Loke but you seem tired" I gave him an apologetic smile as I closed his gate

I sighed looking back at the sky, Ironicaly I could see Loki's star

"Baka, I have nowhere to go to even if I wanted to" I said with a smal smile on my face

I wasn't mad at him for being an idiot. Caring for me enough to stay here with me for about two hours (even if he was nagging) is something I couldn't get mad at him for even though I'd prefer he take care of himself better too.

* * *

><p>Lucky<p>

Lucy

Not

Why not?

I started raining.

I grinned at the sky "Think you can beat me?" I asked in amusement going in my bag

"Don't underestimate me, I have been stalked by a girl who considers me her love rival. That girl's sadness causes rain...I'm always prepared for rain thanks to Juvia!" I exclaimed taking out an umbrella and opening it

I smirked at the sky in victory, but then felt myself blushing for acting like an idiot! What would people think? I sighed in relief after seeing that no one noticed.

"Though I wonder how long I'll be here..." I muttered looking at the rain

I felt homesick thanks to the rain reminding me of Juvia.

I chuckled "She's probably happy her 'love rival' is gone"

I felt a pang because of that

Juvia would never do that.

She'd never be happy because I disapeared. Contrast to what many of the Fairy Tail members believe, the two of us actualy got along fine as long as noo one mentions Gray.

I kept staring sadly at the rain

* * *

><p>[Are you lost?]<p>

I looked at the device in curiousity and then back up at the person wearing the yellow helmet. Curiousity getting the better of me I asked "Are you a boy or a girl?"

The person didn't seem fazed as he/she began typing on the device again

[I am female, more importantly, are you lost?]

She seemed concerned even though I can't see her face

I gave her a distant smile "I wonder, what does lost mean? How does one become lost?" I asked

She seemed hesitant on whether or not I really wanted an answer to that, I gave her a nod signaling that I am.

[Lost means you can't find your way back to the place you belong. When you don't know where to go you're lost]

I stared at the words and read it again

[Are you lost?] she typed once again

"Depends on how you see it. How can I be lost if the place I belong to doesn't exist here?" I asked

Her fingers seemed to waver as she slowly started typing, then she erased the words and typed something else.

[Then you're not lost. What you said before...was it the truth?]

"I don't know if you'll believe me, the truth is absurd afterall. A kid having no place to belong to and isn't meant to exist here, absurd." I answered

She stayed silent for a bit

"Don't get me wrong though, you don't have to concern yourself with me! Even if I'm by myself, I'll stand up and survive." I assured her

She looked at me and then at the device again as if wanting to ask something but not sure if it's okay herself.

[Do you need a place to stay? I can't leave a kid like you by yourself after all you've told me...I live with a friend along with his father. I'm sure they won't mind and will just ask you a few questions...maybe]

I shook my head "Oh no! I don't want to be a bother" I smiled at her

She's so kind

[I insist]

Even though I couldn't see her face I recognized determination.

I sheepishly rubbed my neck knowing she won't back down "Only for a bit"

She nodded and started typing again

[I'm Celty]

I jumped down the railing and did a polite bow "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!"

She looked please as she handed me another helmet

"I-is t-this s-s-safe?" I asked as I got on the 'motorcycle'

She nodded [Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happend to you Lucy-chan]

"Thanks Celty-san" I thanked her as I held on to her

When she began riding fear took over and I tightened my grip on her

I felt her stiffen and winced a bit

Feeling like an idiot I relaxed myself closing my eyes feeling the wind

I then grinned "This is fun!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome ho~me Ce~lty!" I blinked as I was wrapped in a hug<p>

The boy who was hugging me was instanly punched away from me and I just looked at Celty in confusion. She shook her head as she appeared to have sighed.

[Lucy-chan this is the friend I told you about, Shinra]

I nodded and looked at Shinra who was on his butt looking confussed

"I'm Lucy, pleased to meet you" I bowed

He dumbly nodded and looked at Celty "...Did you adopt her?"

I winced and closed my eyes seeing Celty punch him in the face obviously flustered.

[N-no! I found her on my way...she didn't have a place to stay...so I..offered her to stay with us!]

Shinra placed his finger on his chin and then smiled "Sure! Maybe now you can have more experience in acting like a girl!"

Okay he deserved the punch in the stomach.

Celty then took of her helmet.

Shinra looked at me in panic (Or maybe just not wanting me to make Celty feel bad)

My eyes widened

Celty then tensed and turned around

She had no head...shoud I scream? I've seen worse before, having no head isn't really something worth screaming about and if Natsu was here he'd be excited. But screaming is the natural reaction and I am pretending to be 'normal'

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one's POV<strong>_

Lucy just stood there with her eyes wide

Celty stood across from her not knowing how to react

Shinra narrowed his eyes at Lucy, he doesn't care if she's a kid. If she makes Celty feel bad about herself he'll make her pay. Then he noticed the look in Lucy's eyes as if she wasn't even surprised, instead she's calculating something

[P-please d-don't scream!]

Shinra slowly stood up

Lucy's eyes read the letters on the screen and went back to normal

"Why should I?" Lucy asked

Shinra smiled in approval. That reaction is perfect!

[Because I'm not normal...I'm a monster] Celty typed

Lucy kept staring at the words at the screen

Celty prepared herself for being called a monster and Shinra stared at Lucy interested in her reaction. Of course the two didn't expect Lucy to begin laughing.

"A monster? Where? Celty-san you're beautiful, it doesn't matter if you don't have a head, I'm not a person that judges another by their appearance. Besides you're not a monster...someone as kind as you can't be a monster! You're more human than most people" Lucy smiled at Celty

Shinra also smiled as he nodded looking at Celty

[You...don't mind?] she slowly typed

Lucy looked at the screen "No~pe! I like you the way you are!" she grinned at Celty

"Me too!" Shinra happily exclaimed

[Lucy-chan, thank you]

"No,thank you! This whole place was weird and now I'm reminded of the place I come from!" Lucy exclaimed

"You have a head so you can't be a dullahan" Shinra stated

"A dullahan?" Lucy asked

"A headless rider, an Irish fairy like Celty" Shinra explained

Lucy looked at Celty who felt awkward. Suddenly her eyes became stars "A real life fairy! Oh My God!" she yelled glomping Celty who was too surprised to do anything

[Y-you're not scared?]

Lucy looked at her with a real smile "I always knew that fairies existed!" she exclaimed

Fairy Tail

Her guild named after fairies

It's obvious she'd want to meet one

* * *

><p>Lucy sat on the chair looking at the juice box she was given.<p>

Across from her sat Celty and Shinra

"Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Shinra Kishitani and I'm fifteen years old"

[Celty Sturluson]

Lucy nodded "I'm Lucy Heartfillia"

"Heartfillia? That's a aristrocrat family, the last head died a bit ago. I heard his wife was already dead and they didn't have a daughter. Are you perhaps related to him?" Shinra asked

"No, my parents both died a long time ago." Lucy said not wanting to rub salt on te wound

Shinra nodded with an apologetic smile

"If I may ask, where is your father Shinra-san?" Lucy asked

"Work" Shinra answered

[Lucy-chan where are you from?]

Lucy stared at the screen

Should she tell them or just lie?

She looked at Celty

'It's not fair, if you didn't take off that helmet I would be able to lie! But now I have to tell the truth...'

"Are you two familiar with the term 'mage',?" Lucy asked

[A witch, right?]

Lucy angirly shook her head "No!"

"Then what does it mean?" Shinra asked

Lucy puffed her cheecks in annoyance

"A mage or wizard is a person who can use magic" Lucy explained

[It's the same thing as a witch]

Shinra nodded in agreement

"Whatever! I hate witches, mages are amazing!" Lucy childishly argued

[Alright Lucy-chan]

Lucy nodded composing herself. She decided not to tell them everything but still enough. "How old do you think I am?" she asked

Celty and Shinra looked at each other and then back at Lucy

"Eight?" Shinra asked

'I don't know, but since you said so' Lucy though as she nodded

"I'm a mage" Lucy stated

Celty and Shinra wanted to laugh but Lucy seemed serious

"I come from Fiore which is in another world" she continued

Shinra held one hand up as he rubbed his temples with the other "We need proof" he said

Celty apologeticly nodded

Lucy nodded in understanding as she grabbed her keys. "I'm a celestial mage, mainly anyways"

'Which one would be the most normalish?' she wondered

She decided on Virgo

"Open a gate to the maiden, Virgo!" she chanted

And so Virgo appeared in a puff of smoke

Shinra rubbed his eyes, yep it's real you pervert!

"Hime?" Virgo asked with a bow

"Virgo, sorry I just needed you to proof to these two that mages are real" Lucy explained

"Shall I provide further proof?" Virgo asked

[Since I'm an Irish fairy I'm not that surprised mages exist]

"Y-yeah" Shinra nodded

Virgo then went into her gorilla form

"We believe you!" Shinra exclaimed

Virgo went back into her normal form "Is it punishment time?"

Everyone sweat drop...except for Celty because of obvious reasons

"No, please go back"

"As you wish,hime"

And so Lucy faced Celty and Shinra again

"That is the basic information of who I am, if you have questions I shall gladly answer" Lucy said going into formal mode

[What else can you do!?] Celty asked in excitment

Lucy grabbed her bag and took out the books "I can do the things written in these books"

Shinra and Celty both grabbed a book and in an instant had headaches

"Lucy-chan...this is in another language" Shinra said

Lucy innocently smiled "The place where I'm from even people who aren't mages can speak different laguages"

'...She said that on purpose' Celty and Shinra thought

[Were your parents also mages?] Celty asked

Lucy thought about the answer for a bit

"My mother was a celestial mage, it's thanks to her that I decided to become a mage. My father is not a mage, he was a nobleman" she explained

"That's weird...then how was your upbringing?" Shinra curiously asked

"My mother died at a yound age, I can't remember how...I was told it was from illness. My father never acknowledged my existence. I was forced to become a proper lady and didn't have any friends my age. I ran away and soon my father passed too" Lucy explained not going into details

[Must have been rough] Celty typed

"But then how did you end up in this world?" Shinra asked

"Mages take on jobs, I had a job. The job was worth a lot of money and it gave me a celestial key. A celestial key is the tool for summoning a spirit. The job was vague and I accepted it, next thing I know I passed out. I woke up this dawn in Ikebokuro and spent the day figuring out how things I don't know about works like vending machines. Then I met Celty-san" Lucy explained

Shinra nodded

"May I ask you a question as well?" Lucy asked

"Sure"

"Are you two dating?" she asked

Shinra grinned "We're engage-"

He was cut off as Celty punched him in the stomach

[We are just friends, I am more like a caretaker to him]

Lucy knew that wasn't the truth but nodded

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four : **_

_**Lucy Kishitani**_

_**or**_

_**Lucy Sturluson**_

* * *

><p>"Ah Celty you're done" Shinra smiled at Celty as she came out of the bathroom<p>

She held up her device [Where's Lucy?]

"She fell asleep while I was explaining what a cellphone is and I placed her on the couch" Shinra answered

Celty nodded as she began walking towards Lucy

"What are you planning to do with her?" Shinra questioned

[I'm going to look after her, she has no one else to]

Shinra sighed "I knew you would do that, though why are you so sure she wasn't lying?"

[I'm not...in fact I'd be happy if I find out that she lied. A lonely life and yet she's able to smile like that...]

Shinra smiled at Celty. She became more human in the last years

"So Kishitani or Sturluson?" Shinra asked

[Eh?]

Shinra innocently smiled at Celty "Well we are adopting her, right?"

[W-we!?]

"You don't want to adopt her?" Shinra asked with a pout

[Y-you're t-too young to have a daughter! Besides I can raise her myself!]

Shinra placed his finger on his chin with a smile plastered on his face "Would you rather my father adopt her?"

Celty freezed

[NO!]

"See!? What better option is there? None! A child should be raised in a happy family, consisting of both a dad and a mother." Shinra explained doing air motions with his hands

Celty crossed her arms in front of her chest and then sighed in defeat

[I suppose so, but we have to ask Lucy-chan first]

"Of course!" Shinra exclaimed

Just then Lucy rolled over in her sleep "...Stop..worrying...so...much..Loki..." she muttered in her sleep

"Loki?"

[I wonder who that is]

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open<p>

"Where am I?" she asked out loud

Then she remembered all of yesterday's events

"Oh right" she simply said as she sat up

"Goodmorning Lucy-chan" Shinra smiled at her

He was sitting across from her on another couch

"Morning, Shinra-san" Lucy greeted with a lazy smile as she yawned

"Call me 'papa' , dad or daddy" Shinra said

"Ehh?" Lucy asked in confusion

[If it's okay with you, we plan on adopting you]

Lucy stared at the device in front of her and then looked up to see Celty

"Adopt me..?" Lucy asked

Celty nodded [Since you're technicaly an orphan and have no place to go to we decided it would be easier to adopt you]

"I see..." Lucy muttered

She thought about it.

Right now she's a kid again and in another world.

Celty and Shinra are the only people she knows and that they know she's a mage.

But she already has parents

_They're dead though_

She thought, she knew that it wasn't right but her parents weren't there for her. Is it too much to ask for some parental love before she leaves?

"I don't want to be a burden" Lucy stated despite wanting to hug them

[You're not a burden, besides Shinra would have probably adopted a child sooner or later]

"Right" Shinra nodded with a smile

Lucy shyly smiled at them

"Now Lucy-chan I have an important question for you!" Shinra exclaimed

"Q-question?" Lucy asked

"Kishitani or Sturluson?" he asked

[This again!?] Celty typed in disbelief

"Huh...?" Lucy dumbly asked

"Your last name" Shinra said

"Oh"

"I have school right now and Celty has stuff to do, think about it until we get back. My father will look after you" Shinra said

Lucy nodded relieved that she can think this through.

She sighed once they've left as she closed her eyes

An image of Fairy Tail filled her head making her snap her eyes back open "Great, can't even close my eyes"

She then remembered the diamond key and took it out

"I open thee!" she chanted

Well what she saw blew her mind

"M-mavis-san?" she asked with wide eyes

"Hello Lucy, I see you've accepted the job" she smiled kindly at Lucy

Lucy just nodded still shocked

"I'll be here to help you, with different things. I'm Fairy Tail's guardian angel afterall" she winked

Lucy smiled

Glad that she's still considered a member of Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>"Celty!" Shinra happily waved at said girl as he walked out of school ground<p>

Celty was leaning on the motorcycle waiting for him

[You're late, come on already.]

"A date!?" Shinra asked in excitement

Celty would have sweat drop if he could

[Lucy-chan is alone at home...]

Shinra nodded

[With your dad]

Shinra freezes and then quickly got on Celty's motorcycle

Celty quickly drove

* * *

><p>"Lucy-chan!" Shinra exclaimed opening the door<p>

Lucy was sitting on the couch reading books and Shingen sat across from her

"Come on, tell me the secret you three are keeping!" Shingen ordered

Shinra sweat drop as Lucy went on the next page ignoring Shingen

Celty quickly barged in the room and typed

[Lucy-chan, are you okay? Did he do anything weird to you? If he did I'll beat him up and send him to the police! Oh and did you eat?]

Lucy giggled "Welcome home, mama. Yes I'm fine, aside from asking me if I wanted to dissect a puppy no. I ate fried rice" she patiently answered all her questions

[M-mama?]

Lucy nodded "Since Shinra-san told me to call him dad I thought I should call you mama since you are adopting me"

"Correct, my dear Lucy-chan! I knew it was a gift sent to heaven when you came! Now Celty won't be shy about openly declaring our relationship!" Shinra kept exclaiming hugging Lucy

Celty was too shocked to do anything

Shingen stood up "Man I don't know how you turned out like this"

[It was obviously your fault!]

"Whatever, I have work. I'll be picking you up at eight tomorrow so we can go dissect a mafia boss, okay Lu~cy-chan?" Shingen asked as he began walking out

"Okay!" Lucy yelled

"NO!"

[NO!]

Lucy blinked at her two new parents in confusion

"But he's my adoptive grandfather now, right? So I HAVE to listen to him" Lucy explained

[Just pretend he doesn't exist!]

"Do you want to end up like me!?" Shinra exclained

Lucy sweat dropped wondering if having these two as parents was really a good idea.

"Hime, I have brought your clothes" Virgo said appearing out of nowhere

Celty and Shinra jumped back in surprise

"Thank you Virgo" Lucy smiled kindly as Virgo taking the clothes from her

"Is it punishment-" Virgo didn't finish as Lucy forced her gate closed

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance "You'll let mom and dad get the wrong idea" she muttered

Celty mentaly smiled at her as Shinra chuckled

Lucy wasn't even here one day yet she snuck her way right into their hearts

* * *

><p>Shinra and Celt sat on the couch waiting for Lucy<p>

"She's a handful" Shinra sighed

[Really? She's quite well behaved for a child] Celty typed in confusion

"Exactly, we don't know what exactly goes inside her head. Meaning we won't know if she's truly happy or if she wants something from us" Shinra explained

[I see, you're right] Celty nodded

_"There's a shop down the street,"_

Shinra blinked in confusion

_"where they sell plastic rings,"_

[Lucy-chan?]

_"for a quarter a piece, I swear it."_

"She's singing..." Shinra said closing his eyes so he could listen to the words

The two could hear and instrument being played along (Lyra) and assumed it was one of her spirits.

_"Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
>not like gold in your dreams,<br>but I hope that you'll still wear it."_

Shinra placed his arm over Celty's shoulder

Celty seeemed to caught up in the song to notice

_"Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,  
>and my jeans may all be ripped.<br>I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
>I'm perfect for you."<em>

"Sorry! The string broke!" they heard a girlish voice said

The two wondered how Lucy will react, the two did hear the basics of a contract from Lucy yesterday. They wondered how Lucy treats her spirits.

Lucy's laughing voice could be heard "No problem Lyra, I'm sure my singing was so bad it broke your strings, sorry"

[She sure doesn't have any confidence] Celty typed

"She reminds me of her mother" Shinra smiled

Celty punched him in the gut finaly realizing that he had his arm over her shoulder

* * *

><p>"Last names? Oh right" Lucy remembered that she was supposed to think about it<p>

Shinra stood there with an excited smile

Celty seemed calm but inside she was a mess

"I decided on..."

The two inched closer to Lucy making Lucy smile

"Lucy Sturluson Kishitani" she said

Shinra laughed

He expected that from Lucy. Lucy reminds him of Celty a bit so it's easy to see that both doesn't want other people to be sad.

[Are you sure you want my name too?]

Lucy smiled at Celty "Yeah mom"

'Mom,huh?' Celty thought

"Well mom, dad I'll be going to bed now" Lucy said heading over to the guest room

'Dad,huh?' Shinra thought with a smile

To him it was a joke at first but now even he's not sure.

One thing both him and Celty knew was that Lucy might be something they needed

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	5. Raira

_**Chapter five :**_

_**Raira academy**_

* * *

><p>"Why?" Lucy asked<p>

"Because I don't want you to dissect a mafia boss!" Shinra reasoned

Lucy rubbed her eyes and yawned

Just then a poof of smoke cut their conversation

"Hime, I've brought your clothes" Virgo appeared

"Just in time Virgo-san, could you get Lucy-chan a tracksuit or something along the lines?" Shinra asked

Virgo nodded and disapeared

[I'm sorry Lucy-chan, I can't look after you today. Shinra will take care of you, okay?]

Lucy puffed her cheeks "Why can't dad's dad take care of me?" she asked

[Since when did Shinra have a dad?]

Lucy sweat dropped

Celty took her own advice and pretended that Shinra doesn't have a father.

"You'll get a chance to know more about Ikebukuro" Shinra said

Lucy sighed in defeat

Shinra now knew how to get Lucy to do something

"Fine, I'll go to school with you dad! But you better have a good reason for why an eight year old is calling you dad" Lucy said walking towards the bathroom

Shinra gave a victory sign

[You do have a reason for her to call you dad, right?]

Shinra nodded 'not' he thought in his head

[Now that I think about it, how did you get permission to bring an eight year old to school with you?]

"Connections" Shinra answered with a smile

[S-scary! Connections are scary]

"You shouldn't worry Celty, you have me"

[That's really reassuring]

"I know right?"

* * *

><p>"So basicaly you can use this to call people, text and even listen to music?" Lucy asked analyzing Shinra's phone<p>

She was wearing a blue tracksuit and her hair was separated in two braids making her look more childish. She had her keys and her bag.

"You can take pictures too" Shinra informed her

"How?" Lucy asked

Shinra took the phone from her and showed her.

"Say cheese" he said holding the phone up

"C-cheese?" Lucy said unsure

"There" Shinra said giving it back to her

The photo had Shinra smiling like always and Lucy having a confused smile "I wish mom was in this photo"

"Your mom's too shy" Shinra sighed

"Why is she always so busy anyways?"

Shinra realized that they haven't told Lucy

"She's looking for her head"

Lucy stayed quiet now knowing how to feel about that

* * *

><p>"I like all genres as long as the book's interesting" Lucy answered<p>

"I see" Shinra said

The two were currently in class sitting at Shinra's desk and Lucy was reading Shinra's history book

"Though I love adventures, romance and a bit of mystery most" Lucy noted

"Romance? You're already into romance!?" Shinra exclaimed in shock

"Of course, a young girl like me will always enjoy romance." Lucy seriously said

"I forbid romance!" Shinra declared

"But didn't you tell me that you had a crush on mom like forever?" Lucy killed the declaration with a fact Shinra now wished he didn't share

A group of girls walked over to the desk

"Shinra-san?" one of them asked

"Yes?" Shinra politely asked

"We were wondering who that girl is..." one said pointing at Lucy

"You didn't introduce yourself?" Shinra lightly scolded

"I forgot" Lucy replied standing up

"Humans make mistake, now fix yours" Shinra said

Lucy nodded and bowed to the girls "Hello there, I am Lucy Sturluson Kishitani"

"Kishitani!?" the whole class exclaimed

Lucy nodded

"So you're Shinra-san's little sister?" one of the girls asked

Lucy snickered at that

"She's my daughter" Shinra said

"WHAT!?" the whole class yelled

Lucy started laughing at their faces

Tears of laughter streamed down her face

"A-adopted, I-I'm adopted..." she managed to wheeze out

"What's all the commotion?" the teacher asked entering

"SHINRA HAS A DAUGHTER!" the whole class yelled

"Oh the adopted kid, what about her?" the teacher asked not even interested

The class then realized how idiotic they were being. Who cares if Shinra has a kid? No one

* * *

><p>Shinra was sleeping in class but the teacher didn't seem to care<p>

"Okay, does none of you know algebra?" the teacher asked in frustration

The whole class stayed silent as Lucy flipped another page of the history book

"If no one can answer this which was homework, everyone will get detention!" the teacher declared

The whole class groaned

'Great, everyone just had to not make homework' they all thought

"j(x) = | x | + 1, j(-x) = | -x | + 1 = | x | + 1." Lucy said outloud flipping another page

To her that problem was easy even for her. She is the second math genius in Fairy Tail afterall (Levy being the first). Besides math in Fiore was harder.

"Huh?" everyone including the teacher asked

Lucy sighed and gave them all a polite answer "The answer is j(x) = | x | + 1, j(-x) = | -x | + 1 = | x | + 1."

The whole class looked at the teacher who looked in her answer book and Lucy placed her book down deciding to sleep too

"C-correct..." the teacher said looking at Lucy

"She's a math genius?"

"Definetly Shinra-san's daughter"

"She's adopted"

"You think maybe her family were a group of elite agents working for the president and were massacred or something?"

"You watch too much anime"

* * *

><p>"Lucy-chan you were so amazing!"<p>

"You saved us!"

The whole class kept giving Lucy one of these comments.

She tilted her head in confusion and yawned

"So kawaii!" every girl and the otaku boys exclaimed

"What...time is it?" Lucy asked

"Lunch time" half of the class answered

Lucy might be a kid but she earned their respects.

"Dad..wake up, I'm hungry" Lucy said shaking Shinra

"So cu~te!" her fans exclaimed

Shinra groaned and his eyes went open "Lucy-chan? What time is it?"

"Lunch" Lucy answered

* * *

><p>"And then the main character decided that she was more important to him than even his own family. She was his godess and he would do anything for her" Lucy explained the story she was reading<p>

Shinra was very interested since the stroy reminds him of him and Celty

"So he murders his whole family and frames it on his best friend who was secretly hitting on his lover" Lucy concluded

"So beautiful, doesn't it remind you of me and your mom?" Shinra sighed in delight

"Definetly" Lucy nodded

"Shin~ra!" a voice echoed through the classroom

"Izaya..? I thought you were skipping today?" Shinra asked with a polite smile

Izaya nodded and then his gaze landed at Lucy who wasn't even giving him the time of day too interested in Shinra's cellphone

"I heard about your daughter" Izaya said

Lucy didn't seem fazed at all as she began texting Celty

'Thank God Celty taught you how to ignore people!' Shinra mentally exclaimed

Izaya doesn't like being ignored. So what did he do? He grabbed the phone

And what did Lucy do?

She grabbed her book and started reading "I didn't know there were ghosts in this school, scary!" she muttered

"So cu~te!" her fans exclaimed

'She's copying her mom, how refreshing' Shinra thought

"How do I get a reaction from her?" Izaya wondered out loud

"Leave her alone Izaya" Shinra sighed

"Come on, introduce us. She'll listen to you right? Afterall you are her father" Izaya said

'He did it on purpose' Shinra noted with a sigh

He wondered if Lucy will respond as he tapped her shoulder

Lucy blinked and looked at him "Dad?" she asked

"I want to introduce you to a very detestable person" Shinra said

Izaya smiled ignoring the insult

"Heya! I'm Izaya Orihara" he said extending his hand

Lucy stared at his hand and then slowly placed her hand in his.

"I'm Lucy, pleased to meet you Izaya-san" Lucy said with a smile

"So she has manners! I wish Shizu-chan did" Izaya sighed

"Shizu-chan?" Lucy asked

Shinra shrugged "I'll introduce you sometime, more importantly you seem calm despite being in the midddle of strangers" he realized

"I am? I guess I learn to just go with it, besides it's fun. What really did freak me out though is the fact that you have friends" she seriously said

Shinra's face met his table "My own daughter..."

Izaya just laughed handing Lucy back the phone

Just when he did the phone started ringing

Lucy looked at it to see _Mavis _and instead of handing it to Shinra she answered

"Hello?"

_"Lucy, I couldn't appear considering this world doesn't know of my existence or the existence of magic so I had to use this as a means of contacting you"_

Lucy nodded "I get it, good call"

_"Right, when I call you please call me Mavis-chan"_

Lucy sweat drop "So what do you need,...Mavis..chan?" she managed

_"I feel the pressence of a member of the guild"_

Lucy didn't even think as she stood up making her chair fall down earning the attention of everyone

"Lucy-chan?" Shinra asked

Lucy didn't know how to feel. Should she smile or worry? But for now she'll settle on not thinking

"Who!? Where!? Is it close by!?" she asked

_"I don't know, summon me where there isn't anyone. Yes"_

"I'll be there!" she exclaimed ending the conversation

"Lucy-chan?" Shinra asked

Lucy however wasn't paying attention to him as she ran out of the class

"My she's in quite a hurry, huh?" Izaya commented. He was sort of interested in where she was going but he is a busy teen too

Shinra stood up and was about to run after her until the bell rang.

Of course he didn't care

But the teacher stopped him

'Lucy-chan, come back! Celty will kill me!' Shinra thought during the whole lesson

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	6. Not alone?

_**Chapter six :**__**  
><strong>_

_**Not alone?**_

* * *

><p><em>'When it comes down to it, I really don't think things through. Maybe I've been influenced by Fairy Tail too much.'<em>

These thoughts filled Lucy's head as she ran down the streets of Ikebukuro

Of course no one really paid any attention to her or anything like that afterall they all have their own business to worry about instead of worrying about a brat.

"I summon thee!" Lucy exclaimed holding out her diamond key in an aley

In a poof of smoke she saw her childish master

"Lucy, you were fast" Mavis noted

Lucy sheepishly smiled "Yeah, I'm just conflicted right now"

Mavis tilted her head in confusion

Lucy sighed "It's nothing, let's go?"

Mavis nodded and grabbed Lucy's wrist

She began dragging Lucy towards...Mavis knows where.

* * *

><p>"And so the long war ended" the teacher concluded<p>

Shinra wasn't paying attention at all

He was mentally preparing himself for what Celty's going to do to him next.

Izaya was currently smirking at Shinra's face

* * *

><p>Lucy was panting hard but she didn't care as she forced herself to keep running.<p>

"Here" Mavis said letting her go

In front of them was a blue cat being surrounded by a group of five dogs.

"Happy!" Lucy exclaimed but said cat didn't respond

The cat just hissed at the dogs and started licking his wounds

Lucy glared at the dogs, she grew so fond of Happy that she'll make you pay for the rest of your lives if you make him cry or hurt him.

So she ran over and stood protectively in front of Happy.

The dogs barked at her and she smirked taking out a key

"Open a gate to the maiden, Virgo!" she exclaimed

"Is it punishment time?" Virgo bowed

This time however she was the same height as Lucy

"What happened to you?" Lucy asked pointing at her

"I have changed my height to match yours, so has the others hime. Is there a problem?"

"N-no, anyways! Chain these dogs up,please" Lucy asked pointing at the dogs

Just then one jumped on top of Lucy and bit her left arm making Lucy scream in surprise but then she kicked the dog away.

Virgo quickly chained the dogs together "I'll go get a medical kite" she said disapearing into the spirit world

Lucy nodded and looked at her arm. The dog gave her a semi-deep wound.

She then looked over at Happy who was licking his wounds

"Happy, are you okay?" she asked

Happy didn't respond making Lucy frowned

Ignoring the pain she picked Happy up.

Happy in turn slashed her with his claws on her face making her yell in surprise but not letting Happy go.

"What's wrong with you!?" she yelled at Happy

Just then there was a poof and there stood Virgo with a first aid kit and Mavis with a bowl

Mavis placed the bowl down and motioned Lucy to let Happy go. Lucy obeyed and Happy went over to the bowl which was filled with milk and began drinking.

Virgo began treating Lucy's wounds

"What..is going on?" Lucy asked pointing at Happy

Mavis sighed "There's this place where there aren't any guilds .Spread your guild name there."

Lucy gasped "That's...!"

Mavis nodded "Every member of Fairy Tail is spread out in this world, you have to bring them together. Create a new Fairy Tail with your own hands, that's the job."

"My own...Fairy Tail? That's impossible! Someone like me...I can't! I'm not the type that can bring people together...that's Natsu.." Lucy protested

Mavis raised an eyebrow "I didn't know you were fond of joking, Lucy believe in yourself. Besides weren't you the one who accepted the job? A Fairy Tail mage always finishes the job"

Just then she disapeared and Lucy just stared at the spot she was standing just a second ago

'_Mavis-san...I can't do it. It's impossible for me' _Lucy sadly thought

"Meow.." Happy meowed as he rubbed his head against Lucy

Lucy smiled at him

She's sad that he's a normal cat who doesn't remember her but happy that she's not alone anymore.

She picked him up and began walking back to Raira

Her head full of questions, her heart full of doubts and her soul lost.

* * *

><p>[What happened to you!? Shouldn't you be at school?]<p>

Lucy stared blankly at the device in front of her.

She wanted to laugh at her new reality

A phone , a motorcycle and school. Things she'd never experience in Fiore yet these things are used every day.

Blinking she realized she got lost in her thoughts and held Happy up

"This is Happy, can I keep him?" she asked

Celty wasn't pleased that she ignored her questions but Happy's face was soo cute in her opinion. She placed her hand on Happy and was content when Happy purred.

[Having a pet will be interesting]

Lucy smiled at Celty and then Happy

"Hear that? Now you have a home!" she grinned at him

Happy meowed and licked Lucy's finger

* * *

><p>When Shinra arrived home he was prepared to be killed. He quietly knocked on the door and was surprised when Lucy answered.<p>

"Huh? Why didn't you just come in like usual?" Lucy questioned

Shinra hugged her "I'm so glad, I am not doomed!"

[Oh, really?]

Shinra gulped looking up at Celty

"H-hi...Celty" he smiled at her

He covered his face with his hands

[Lucy explained what happened to me, though I am mad you didn't follow her]

Shinra sighed in relief

"Meow!" a cat meowed

"Who's that?" Shinra asked

[Our new pet]

"Ours?" Shinra asked in delight

"Yeah, his name is Happy." Lucy nodded

Shinra just nodded and picked the cat up.

And so the rest of the day went fairly good, too bad Celty and Shinra didn't notice anything off about Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**


	7. Conflict?

_**Chapter seven :**_

_**The kind words of a stranger**_

**_Friends even in this world_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

I stared off into space or the ceiling if you will.

"Every member of Fairy Tail is spread out in this world, you have to bring them together. Create a new Fairy Tail with your own hands, that's the job." I repeated the words of yesterday

I sighed

"I'm one of the weakest members...how does she expect me to complete this job? For someone like me that job is impossible!" I muttered to myself

'But then what..? A mage living in a world where she isn't meant to belong into...how absurd. What am I supposed to do?'

"Meow, meow" Happy meowed as he rubbed his head against my face making me sit up

I frowned at Happy

_"Aye sir!"_

_"He llllikes you~"_

He's not the Happy I know.

'But he's the same Happy, right?' I thought

Afterall unlike me who knows that this isn't the world I belong to he thinks he lived his whole life in this world. How lucky...

I looked at my hands "That's why I'll never fit in, because of my memories" I concluded

My eyes then watered up

'But I don't want to forget either...I love Fairy Tail..'

"Hime, I've brought your clothes" Virgo appeared

I quickly wipped away my tears and smiled at her "Thank you Virgo"

"Is it punishment time?" she asked

I chuckled 'Some things never change...I like it that way'

"Is that a yes?" she tilted her head

"No way" I deadpanned

"Leo-san has been worried about you..." Virgo informed me

My lips turned into a pout "If he is, he should come check up on me himself!"

Virgo didn't say anything as I changed into a light-blue hoodie, white shirt, short blue shorts, pink and white stripped knee-length socks and brown ankle boots.

Am I wrong?

No way

* * *

><p>I looked at Shinra's phone<p>

'Right, another proof that I don't belong in this world' I thought

"Lucy-chan?" he asked

I blinked and smiled at him "Having a phone must be nice" I commented looking forward

"It's troublesome...If Celty didn't have one, I would not need one!" he complained

I giggled at his antics

_I'll play along, writting this story..._

* * *

><p>"Lucy-chan, are you okay?"<p>

"What happened yesterday?"

I smiled politely at the boys and girls in front of me as I went to sit at Shinra's desk, he'd catch up later after making a call.

"I'm fine" I assured them

They all sighed in relief

"Lucy-chan?" one of the girls asked

I looked at her "Yes?"

"Would you like to try out our kendo club?"

"No fair, I wanted to ask her to try out the swimming club!"

"Chess club!"

"Tennis!"

"Cheerleading!"

I kept smiling at them as I pointed out the obvious to them "But I'm not a student"

"We asked the teacher and she said it's okay" they all answered

'...What kind of school is this?' I thought

"So?" they asked

I wanted to sigh but decided against it "I'll try them all out, they all seem interesting"

At this point they all cheered

_Just play along, writing the book of my perfect life in Ikebukuro._

I smiled at them

"So cu~te!" they all cheered

_Play along and eventually I'll believe my own lie._

_No, this is all wrong! Why am I doing this?_

_Just play along, hide it all behind a mask._

"Is it fun?"

I jumped back in surprise resulting in me falling off the chair "Ouch..." I muttered and looked up to see Izaya

"Izaya-san?" I asked

He extened his hand and I took it "Is it fun hiding behind a cracked mask?" he asked

My eyes widened as I looked at him

He then moved his face closer to mine and whispered "If you take it off, you're just an empty shell, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Lucy~chan!" the girl who asked me to try out Kendo called

I smiled politely at her "Good-"

I was cut off as she grabbed me by my wrist and began dragging me to her club.

_"Is it fun?"_

I frowned at the voice

_"Is it fun hiding behind a cracked mask?"_

"That's all I know how to do...!" I exclaimed

"Huh?" the girl asked

I blushed "S-sorry, just a thought"

She smiled and continued dragging me

* * *

><p>I walked down the halls of Raira trying to find the bathroom.<p>

"I didn't know this school had a rooftop" I muttered as I began walking up the stairs

I opened the door and walked forward

The scenery was amazing and I sighed.

_"If you take it off, you're just an empty shell, right?"_

'Empty...what does that mean anyways?' I thought as I sat down

I hugged my knees

"You're Shinra's daughter" a voice said making me jump back in surprise

I turned around to see a boy brown hair and brown eyes.

"R-right" I answered with a nod

He tilted his head in confusion "Is there something bothering you?" he asked

I quickly shook my head

He sat down next to me and leaned back "Oh,okay" he said

I felt really awkward but it would be more awkward if I walk away

"I'm Ace" he said

"Lucy, I'm Lucy" I said leaning back down

* * *

><p><em>"The wise words of a stranger can help you, right?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Ace?" I asked<p>

"Yeah?"

"If..you were stuck in a place where everything is different from what you're used to and everything you know is different...what would you do?" I asked

"Well that's a hard one, I mean it seems like a pretty complicated situation" he said as he stood up

I sighed 'Great, he doesn't have an answer either'

He extended his hand for me "But the answer is really simple, 'life goes on'. You have to keep evolving. Learn to live in your new circumstances."

"But then how can I be happy?" I asked reaching out my hand

He pulled me up "I think you aren't really happy when you get everything you've always wanted, you're happy when you enjoy the things you do have" he said

'But what do I have?' I wondered

_Your spirits_

_Happy _

_Shinra and Celty_

I smiled at Ace "Thank you, thanks to you I realized a few things"

He raised and eyebrow at me

Just then the door went open

A girl with short blond hair and green eyes stood there. She looked at me and then Ace

"Ace~" she called as she ran towards him

"Hey Ange" he smiled at her

"Ange-chan thought you were going to eat lunch with her today!" she exclaimed

I sweat dropped at her

"Oh right!" Ace realized with a sheepish smile

The girl grabbed him by his wrist and began dragging Ace who was blushing.

'Does he like her...?' I wondered

* * *

><p>As I walked down the halls I bumped into Izaya<p>

I looked up at him as he had a smug smile. I gave him a smile too

"What does empty mean?" I asked

"A person without a purpose" he answered

I shook my head "No, that's not right"

He raised an eyebrow

I placed my hand on my chest and the other on my keys

"See, 'empty' means I have plenty of room for all kind of new things. Fun things, painful things, precious memories and things I've never seen before!" I exclaimed with a grin

His smug smile didn't falter as he placed his hand on my head. He messed up my hair "I really love humans" he muttered as he began walking away

"I have a feeling that humans hate him" I muttered

My eyes widened when I saw a vending machine come flying towards him and hit him.

"V-vending m-machines...are scary!" I declared

Then Izaya got up like nothing happened and began running away. I saw someone chase after him too.

I decided to just go to the library

* * *

><p>My eyes widened at what I saw<p>

Standing there in front of me was Levy...!

I ran over to her and yelled "Levy-chan!"

She looked at me "Who are you?" she asked

I freezed 'Oh right, I'm the only one who remembers'

I ignored my negative thoughts and smiled at her "I'm Lucy, may I ask what you're doing here?"

She shrugged "My older sister goes to this school, I decided to come here and read books"

"You like books too?" I asked with an innocent smile

"Yes, how about you?" she raised a curious eyebrow

I started messing with my fingers "Yeah, I'm writting my own book" I confessed

Her eyes widened in awe and excitment "Really!?"

I smiled at her 'Guess we're meant to be friends even in this world'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_


	8. Secrets revealed

_**Chapter eight :**_

**_Secret revealed!_**

* * *

><p>Walking side by side with her adoptive father who was a student junior she happily hummed a song her music talented spirit Lyra wrote. Shinra glanced at his adoptive daughter noticing how happy she seemed, happier than usual. When Lucy stopped singing and just had a grin Shinra couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"You seem happier than usual" he stated not bothering to hide his curiosity, it didn't matter when it comes to Celty and Lucy

Lucy's grin seemed to grow even more making Shinra wonder if that was even possible as she looked at him "You noticed?" she asked radiating cheerfulness

Shinra nodded as a small smile found its way on him, well it couldn't be helped considering that Lucy's cheerfulness is contagious.

Walking ahead of him she turned around with her back facing the way they're walking and her head towards Shinra as she continued walking backwards. She placed her arms behind her back with a big smile on her face "I made a new friend!" she announced

Shinra tilted his head in confusion "Who?" he asked feeling curious

"Levy McGarden" Lucy happily chirped

"McGarden?" Shinra questioned "What an odd name"

A tick mark appeared on Lucy "Hey, don't insult my na-, my friend!" she yelled at him and then turned around

Shinra's mouth went slightly open but then he shut it back. _You get attached fast Lucy_

"Ouch!" Lucy cried in pain as she fell on her butt

Shinra chuckled seeing that Lucy crashed into a pole _But it doesn't really matter, you are a good judge of character. _he thought with a fond smile remembering about her interaction with Celty and Izaya

He walked towards Lucy and held his hand out "Sorry for insulting your friend, it wasn't my intention" he apologized knowing that Lucy is a stubborn kid

Lucy took his hand "Sorry for overreacting, after all everyone has their own opinions." she said placing a hand on her bleeding nose

Her hand glowed a pale pink instantly curing herself

_So that's caster magic, how fascinating _

"Well we should get home before Celty thinks I lost you again!" he happily chirped content with the idea of seeing his beloved again

Lucy nodded and the two continued walking

"Oh, I forgot to mention, don't use magic around others"

Lucy stuck her tongue out "I already know idiot!"

Shinra clutched his chest "My sweet little daughter is already rebelling!" he dramatically exclaimed in hurt

* * *

><p>'I met Levy' Lucy thought staring blankly at the ceiling<p>

She found herself stuck again.

What is she supposed to do? Replace her own best friend with her counterpart? Leave her counterpart alone?

Does she have the right to be selfish when it's her own fault she's in this mess?

She doesn't belong in this world, this world where magic isn't essential. No, she belongs in Earthland, a magical place filled with magic, adventures and her guild.

But then a voice in her head asked _Do you hate this place?_

She shook her head 'It's not like I hate this place, it's actually fun! But I can't be selfish because this isn't right. It's against the laws of nature that I'm here, this is highly illegal magic. Interacting with other worlds is forbidden!'

Sighing she noticed how she's getting off track

The real problem is Levy and her job

As soon as she finishes this job, she'll get home, right?

At that moment she still didn't realize that her job isn't as simple as it seems.

* * *

><p><em>There are things in this world that you can't oppose no matter how hard you try<em>

_Zeref_

* * *

><p>It was the next day that she found herself on the rooftop again watching the clouds. Oddly enough this became her favorite spot in the whole school. Even the library where she met Levy can't beat this spot.<p>

A small smile made its way on her face as she chuckled, her chuckles then turned into a full blown laughter. After a bit she wiped her tears "God I'm such an idiot! Ace-san already helped me and now it's like I have selective memory or something!"

Looking at the clouds again she felt more relieved

"I'm from Fairy Tail, we're a guild filled with troublemakers," she muttered with a fond smile "and we sure as hell don't care about the rules when it comes to nakama! Even if she's not from my world it doesn't mean she's not my nakama, so...SCREW THE RULES!" she yelled

_Looks like Natsu and the others really influenced me, but thanks to their influence I'm not going to be a jerk and ignore my nakama's. Honestly I've really come a long way...if this was happening to me before I joined Fairy Tail I would have acted like Levy didn't exist or kill myself. _

* * *

><p>"Why do I always find myself in these sort of situations...?" Lucy whispered to herself as she hid behind a bush<p>

If she was in her real body or not in an anime it wouldn't have worked. But seeing as both are the case it's highly effective

What was happening?

Well Lucy was about to go to her adoptive father's class but then the door to the rooftop went open making her hide out of pure instincts, hey don't blame her! After all she IS a Fairy Tail mage, it's their oddly weirdly connected reflex

Who was now on the roof?

Well take a wild guess...Ace the brown haired, brown eyed boy and Ange the blond haired and green eyed girl.

"So Ange, what did you want to tell me?" Ace asked with a smile

Ange crossed her arms "You're skipping class a lot lately and it's my job as the class rep to make sure you come to class."

_She's..a class rep!? And where did her cutesy way of speaking go!?_

Ace chuckled "So..that's it? I got hopeful for nothing..." he muttered to himself, only Lucy could hear due to her placing magic on her ears allowing herself to hear better

"Huh? What did you say?" Ange asked

"Nothing~" Ace said in a teasing way "It's just that class is so boring~" he said as he stretched his arms "I mean come on! Those teachers might be robots in human skin!" he exclaimed in a dramatic way

Ange face palmed "Remind me why I became friends with you again?" she asked

Ace shrugged "Maybe you were drunk or something"

Ange chuckled "Maybe, but I'm glad I became your friend. You're actually a nice guy."

Ace's cheeks became red as he brought his hand up to cover it "J-jeez, there you go saying something weird, you weird girl!" he childishly said

_Natsu much? _Lucy thought with a fond smile

"I'm not weird, you are!" Ange said while pointing an accusing finger at Ace, her cheeks red in anger

"Oh yeah? How come I'm the weird one?" Ace asked with a smile

"Because you're the one who started randomly avoiding me" Ange said with a slight pout

Ace sheepishly laughed "Right, I'm weird. Sorry about that though"

Ange sighed in defeat "So why were you avoiding me weirdo?" she curiously asked

Ace stayed quiet narrowing his eyes at he girl he has a huge crush on, heck, huge crush is an understatement. He would do anything for her.

"J-jeez, it's not like I care anyway, so if you don't want to tell me, then don't!" Ange said in defeat

Ace placed his hands on her shoulders "No, I want to tell you." he said in a serious tone

Ange looked at him, the boy who she has a crush on and the one who she knows has the same feelings as her. Only she knows that their love won't work out. Because she's moving away to another country.

"What?" she asked playing oblivious

"I..um, I'm in l-" at that part her phone rang disturbing the moment

Sighing in relief that to others seemed like frustration she picked up the phone and engaged in a yes/alright/no conversation.

"Okay, bye." she hung up

"Who was that?" Ace asked

"Dad, he wanted me to be home by three. Anyways I have to go finish some class rep work, remind me why I wanted to be class rep again?" she lied as she began walking away

* * *

><p>Ace sighed in relief<p>

"Coward"

He jumped at the voice and turned around to see a small girl with blond hair and brown eyes. Shinra's adoptive daughter. Sighing he asked "Since when were you here?"

"The whole time" she said sitting down

"Right, please keep it a secret." he said also sitting down

"Why?" Lucy asked

"You won't understand" he lamely said

Lucy shrugged laying down on her back

The two now had an awkward silence that the younger broke taking a deep breath "I used to have a big crush on my best friend" she began as Ace looked at her in interest

"I was a really selfish jerk without any confidence when we met, but then he took my hand showed me just how fun the world could be by just being me having fun and doing good things. I was happy. He'd always come to my rescue whenever I was feeling down or in trouble and then when he told me that he sees me for me not for my status I realized just how much I've fallen for him"

"Of course I kept quiet about my feelings considering he was a dense idiot. I was content just by being beside him because I was confident that no one could steal him from me considering everyone else liked somebody else. That was until his childhood friend came back. I wasn't fazed by this at all because at that time I just knew that they were really close in the past when they were like seven and even made a childish promise to marry each other. When I asked around I found out that it was a one sided promise made by Lisanna. I was glad that I'm still the one, the only one who likes him."

"I realized that I had to step up my game. One day I noticed how close they were and how happier he seemed with her. I was left conflicted. I wanted him to be happy but at the same time I didn't want to lose him. Me, Lisanna and the other girls had a girls day where Lisanna confessed to us that she loved Natsu ever since they were seven. At that time I thought that it was unfair of her to declare it out loud like that because now that everyone supports her they won't support me. In the end I decided to kill my feelings for their sake."

At this point tears freely streamed down Lucy's face as her voice finally broke "I...n-never..even...got to tell him how I felt!" she cried out in frustration as she sat up and sobbed

Ace hugged the crying girl in front of him to comfort her feeling bad about being the reason she brought up the obviously touchy subject of unrequited love. It seems that an eight year old knows better about unrequited crushes than even he does

The bell rang

"I'm..fine now," Lucy whispered breaking the hug and smiled at Ace "Thanks"

"You're welcome" he said smiling back at her

Lucy stood up and dusted her red jersey

"Well let's get to class" Ace said

Lucy nodded and the two went to class together seeing as Ace is in the same class as Shinra

Standing in front of the door Lucy spoke up

"So what I was trying to say is," she sighed "Don't give up and man up! If you don't tell her how you feel it would never work out. Because then when you someday work out the courage to ask her out, it might already be too late. Someone or something might prevent her from returning those feelings."

Ace shook his head in amusement "I'm being lectured on love by an eight year old."

Lucy smiled in amusement "I'm wise beyond my years. So let me give you a hint when it comes to love. If you want to get together, you have to-get-her" she chirped as she opened the classroom and went to sit next to the sleeping Shinra

Ace sighed "It can't be more obvious than that" he muttered as he went to his seat _I have to-get-her, huh?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end!<em>**


End file.
